


Derek is a creep (and wants to be friends with Stiles)

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clichés are great, M/M, Nobody is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I did it!” He screamed, jumping on place. ”I hit him! Dude, you so don’t want to mess with me, I’m like batman!”</p><p>”Why did you do that for?” groaned someone on the floor, and Stiles came back into reality.</p><p>”What, seriously? You were going to kill me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my friend Saara, whom I love a lot.  
> It was beta'd by my friend Kenzie, whom I also love a lot .  
> All the remaining mistakes are mine.

Stiles noticed him for the first time at Friday’s Lacrosse game.

Well, no, he didn’t noticed _him_ for the first time, but he noticed what he was doing for the first time.

Derek Hale always had been different, and always a bit strange. First, he was alone. Always. He lived alone, he lunched alone, he slept alone, he breathed alone. Well, you get it, he was a loner. Second, he never spoke. Which could make sense since he was alone but humans has as habit to take alone all the time, don’t they? Third, he lived -alone- in his old house. Yeah, sure, nothing strange with that, but when you think this house burned, with his family in the basement? Really weird.

All that to say that when Stiles noticed him by the forest, literally _staring_ at him like he wanted to eat him, Stiles only freaked out a little bit. Because the guy was so strange, so it wasn’t really unusual, just a bit creepy – and man this guy was a creep.

Only then he started freaking seeing Derek everywhere. First time was at the grocery store and if he broke a bucket of pickles or something, it wasn’t his fault okay? Second time was at the Police Department, in the parking, and Stiles was a bit angry that Derek dare squatting there, at his Dad’s job, but he told himself that _he_ was always squatting his Dad’s job, so he wasn’t the one to speak. He saw him when he was with Scott in the wood, when he was at school (the guy didn’t even go there! He wasn’t a student!), when he was at the restaurant, when he was at the gas station… Stiles even started making nightmare where Derek was chasing him -mostly in the wood- and then freaking eating him. That’s when he decided to tell Scott about it.

”Scott, my friend, I have a really important question for you,” he said, his fingers tapping on the heel with rhythm.

”Yeah?” Scott turned around to look at Stiles, only taking him half seriously.

”A really, really important question.” Scott frowned. Stiles smiled. Now he had his attention.

”What’s the matter?”

”Have you seen Derek Hale lately?”

”Who?”

That wasn’t what Stiles expected. He expected a ‘Where?’ or ‘Why are you asking me?’ and maybe ‘Why is that that important?’ but a ‘Who?’.

”Derek Hale, you know. The guy I see literally everywhere!”

”What, you see a guy everywhere?” Scott’s eyebrows left. ”Are you sure you’re okay?”

”No. I mean, yes, of course I’m sure! It’s not my fault this guy’s like _creeping_ on me!” Stiles shouted.

”What’s the guy’s name already?”

”Derek Hale,” he sighed.

”And I’m supposed to know him?”

”Yeah! Don’t do that to me, dude, I’m starting to freak out here! Derek Hale, his whole family burned, with his house, and _he still lives there_. He’s the only one survivor, PD thought he might _have done it_.”

”I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Suddenly Stiles was so frustrated he tried to shout but no words left his mouth. Scott was so stupid sometimes! Why was he friend with him? Instead of shouting, Stiles started the car, and he started driving. Scott didn’t believe him, so he had to prove him. He parked again 20 minutes later beside the old burned Hale’s house. Stiles mentally shouted ‘Thanks god, the house’s here’ because in the 20 minutes of driving, he had manage to convince himself that maybe he was crazy and that there was no Derek Hale.

”See, I’m not crazy,” he told Scott.

”Lahey’s house burned years ago, everybody knows that Stiles. The young Isaac did it, in revenge for his Dad beating him. They both died, Mr.Lahey managed to trap Isaac before he could leave,” Scott related, looking around. ”So where are we here?”

”You’re kidding me.” Stiles was dead-panned. He started the car again without a word and left. Left before he really starts thinking he was crazy.

He dropped Scott at his house, said ‘Hi’ to Mrs.McCall and then went home in zombie mode. His Dad was working late, and for once he didn’t even wanted to be curious about what was happening. He had his own problem.  
  
Sighing, he grabbed something in the fridge and piratically ran into his room. He started eating enthusiastically his salad when he heard something. The floor cracking, somewhere in the house. His heart started racing in his chest and he got up, took the first thing near him to protect him. Looking at his lamp, he hoped it was only a thief that only would want his money or something and would leave him without any fight, because he really wasn’t sure his lamp would do the trick. Slowly, he left his room and walked in the dark corridor. He felt even before saw a movement on his left and he didn’t think twice, hit the thing with his improvised weapon. What sounds like a guy growled, fell on the floor and Stiles looked at his lamp, impressed.

”I did it!” He screamed, jumping on place. ”I hit him! Dude, you so don’t want to mess with me, I’m like _batman_!”

”Why did you do that for?” groaned someone on the floor, and Stiles came back into reality.

”What, seriously? You were going to _kill me_!”

”I wasn’t! Are you going to help me or am I staying there forever? I’ll need ice, too.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, because someone was coming into his house to kill him -or not- and _he_ had to help him. He still gave the guy a hand, before remembering that the guy wasn’t supposed to be in his house.

”What are you doing here anyway?” He let go of the hand he was holding and the guy fell again with a ‘ouch’. ”Who are you?”

”Derek Hale.” One sure thing, Derek Hale didn’t seemed so pleased. Wait, Derek Hale?

”Derek Hale? So I’m not crazy? Thanks God, I’m not crazy! I knew it!”

He give his hand again and managed to help Derek going back on his two feet. Derek thanked him and repeated that he’ll need ice, so Stiles guided him to the kitchen, opened the light, and asked him to take a seat. He took a bag of iced green peas, covered it with a dish towel and handed it to the other. At this light, he can see that he, actually, really hurted him, just above his right eyebrow. He wasn’t bleeding, but he would have a mark.

”I’m sorry, I just-”

”Thought I was going to kill you? Yeah, you mentioned it.”

”Why are you here? You can’t just enter in people’s house like some thief. Plus, my dad is the sheriff, you know, I know some things.”

”Like attacking people with a lamp?” Derek smirked strangely.

”Hey, you’re still hurt! It did it!”

Stiles started sulking, insulted. They stayed like that for a while, before Derek finally answered Stiles’ question.

”I wanted to see you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, determined not to speak to him.

”Why?” he asked after a long time, curiosity finally knocking in.

”I heard you, with Scott. I wanted to let you know that you aren’t crazy. Or, well, not that crazy.”

Stiles decided to ignore that last comment. ”Why does Scott not know you?”

”Scott doesn’t know a lot of things, and if you want my advice, he’s stupid too.”

”Dude, that’s my best friend you’re talking about, watch it!”

”Stiles, so loyal to your friends.” Stiles choose to ignore that comment as well.

”But, the Lahey’s house!” He shouted instead.

Derek snorted at that. ”It covered the fire at my house, that’s why Scott doesn’t remember it. Well, everyone forgot, except you it seems.”

”My… my Dad worked on it,” Stiles acknowledge. ”Oh my God, my Dad thinks you burned your family’s house,” he realized with big eyes. ”You can’t stay here, he’ll arrest you and,” he quickly looked at the clock, ”he’s done working. You need to go, now!”

”What?” Derek frowned.

”I don’t think you want to go to jail, do you?”

”You want to cover me?”

”Yeah, I want to do that, I know it’s stupid. Now go, keep the peas!”

Stiles pushed Derek toward the door when he heard his Dad’s car. He let out an ‘Oh no’ before pushing Derek near the stairs. Derek got annoyed by that and finally step out of Stiles’ hands, almost growling again.

”Stop it!” he hissed between his teeth.

”Go hide,” Stiles ordered in response.

Derek shouted Stiles a look that probably could have killed him, but started walking again, without the help of Stiles. He disappeared a minute before the door opened.

Mr.Stilinski walked into the house with a yawn.

”Hey Dad,” his son greeted him, ”you seems really tired. I think I should let you alone and go in my room, I don’t want to bother you. I’ll be quiet, I promise. Good night, I love you, there’s salad in the fridge and salads are good for you.”

Stiles disappeared before his Dad could blink and if Mr.Stilinski should be used to Stiles by now, he really wasn’t, so he just gave up.

Stiles didn’t found Derek in his room, but his window was opened. He asked himself how Derek could have jumped outside and still be in one piece, but Derek’s corpse wasn’t outside so he somehow really managed that, he thought.

The next morning, Stiles thought it maybe was all a dream, but the pack of peas was on his desk, little pond of water around it. He took it in his hands but released them because, ew, they were wet and hot, and that was just disgusting.

He did not see Derek Hale that day.

Nor the one after.

Passed a week. That was strange.

After two, Stiles got angry. Because the guy was staring at him for weeks, making him having nightmare, then intruding his home, he covered him, and now he was just not there? That was rude.

A month after, he had given up. And that probably was why Derek choose that moment to reappears.

Stiles was coming back from school and was stopped at a red light when he saw him across the street, in his camaro. He looked at him for a while, wondering why he was there, now, after all this time, when Derek looked up and saw Stiles back. He threw Stiles a wink before leaving. Stiles froze for a while, noticing that the light was now green only after the guy’s behind him honked.

When Stiles arrived home, he directly went in his room, ignoring his Dad, and almost fell over when he opened the door and saw Derek standing in front of the window. He quickly closed the door and walked toward him.

”My Dad is _home_ ,” Stiles whispered-shouted. ”How did you even get there? Why are you even here? Man, you’re so weird.”

Derek let him talked, one eyebrow lifted as if what Stiles was saying wasn’t coherent at all. When Stiles noticed that, he stopped and closed his mouth.

”You frustrate me,” he said after a stunning silence.

”I can see that.”

Stiles shouted a look at Derek but said nothing. He tried to play it cool, after his little scene, but after a while of Derek staring at him he started wriggling, uncomfortable.

”So?” he insisted.

”I don’t know why I’m here,” Derek finally answered, much for Stiles’ surprise. Stiles had given up on having an answer, and the fact that Derek was acknowledging something was astounding.

”Are you obsessed with me?”

”What? No.”

”You spied on me, you intruded in my house – twice – and I never know why. You never ask anything, never say anything, just look at me weirdly! _What do you want from me?_ ”

”You really talk a lot, you know?”

”Yeah, I’ve heard,” Stiles sighed, suddenly feeling fatigue in his whole body. ”Look, do whatever you want but I can’t do this, so you can just –”

”I want to be friend with you,” Derek cut him in a rush.

”What? Seriously? All of that for _that_? You’re joking, right? Is this some kind of joke?”

”Stiles.”

”I can’t believe you! When you want to be friend with someone, you ask them, or you talk to them, I don’t know, you don’t spy on them!”

”Stiles,” Derek growled with insistence. It sounded like a warning and Stiles stopped again.

”Too much with the talking?” Derek nodded. ”See, we can’t be friends. Because I talk all the time, and I’ll annoy you. I swear, it’s not my fault, and I would love to be your friend, but –”

”That’s settle then.”

”Wait, what?”

”You said you would love to be my friend. I get to decided if you’ll annoy me.”

”Great! A new friend. I love new friends.”

”I can hear that.”

”What?”

”The sarcasm, in your tone.”

”That’s just so great,” Stiles mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Being friend with Derek Hale wasn’t easy. Stiles and him were so different. As guessed, Stiles annoyed Derek a lot of time with his talking. Strangely, Derek didn’t seem to be annoyed of being annoyed by Stiles. He just accepted it, like you accept rainy days or that your favourite shirt is dirty when you want to wear it. Which shouldn’t be enough to create a friendship with someone but strangely worked. Of course, it wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Stiles and Derek.

Derek Hale was weird, that Stiles knew since the start. But he discovered that it wasn’t always a bad kind of weird. It wasn’t always “I stare at you like I want to eat you but really I want to be friend” or “I introduce myself into your house to let you know you aren’t crazy.” No, things changed. For most part.

Derek kept introduce himself at Stiles’. It was usually at night when Stiles’ dad was asleep or working night shift, and with DVDs. The first time he did it, Stiles almost had a heart attack when a dark figure came through his window. When Derek finally convinced him that he wasn’t a bad guy and wasn’t going to kill him, Stiles punched him for being an idiot and coming into his room like that and “What if I was asleep, dude?” In which Derek answered “Your light was on.” as if it was the most natural thing and not even a little creepy. Stiles then went in the kitchen to make PB&J sandwiches and even if Derek said there was way too many sandwiches, they ate them all until their belly hurt and it became tradition that they eat sandwiches instead of pop corn while watching movies on Stiles’ computer- mostly at night and always with Stiles talking all the way through the movie.

They learn to know the other one, except for the big line. It wasn’t easy to get something out of Derek but Stiles still did learn some things (like that he didn’t like romantic movie, but he guessed that one more than anything after few movie nights). Also, Derek was making effort and it was showing. A guy like him, living in the wood where his family burned, suspect of the fire and all, that kind of guy didn’t have lots of friends. Stiles liked the idea that he was maybe the first friend he had in a long time and he tried to be the best one Derek ever had.

That’s why after a month or so, when the festival of music was about to come in town (well, it was actually not in town, it was actually at two hours away from the town) and that Stiles noticed how Derek seemed to be bored (he always seemed bored but then it was even worse) he came to Scott and asked him if it was okay if they didn’t go at the festival of music together this year, exceptionally, he insisted.

“Why? We go every years,” Scott said, which made Stiles have guilt because he wasn’t a really good friend with Scott these days. Scott knew about Derek and Stiles’ goal and was okay with it (that way he could see Allison even more, it was a win/win situation) but Stiles felt bad anyway.

“I know but I thought maybe I could go with Derek this year. I think he’s bored,” he added.

“Derek always looks bored.”

“I think he’ll love it.”

Scott shoot him one of this look, Stiles wanted to bury himself, but then Scott had an idea that lit all his face. “Hey, I could go with Allison and we could met there!”

“Yes, great!”

The only remaining problem was to ask Derek about it. For some reason, it made Stiles nervous. The festival was a weekend long and Scott and he always took weekend passes and shared an hotel. Maybe it was the reason. Derek spent a lot of time in Stiles’ room but he never actually stayed the whole night, so two night with him could be weird, and maybe Derek needed a time to take a break of Stiles after their evening, maybe he needed some silence after all the talking.

They were watching yet another movie (in the living room this time, they really were making life a risk) when Derek noticed his friend’s strange and unusual silence.

“You’re really quiet,” he said. “That’s a good change,” he teased.

The effect was instantly. Stiles looked at Derek with shocked eyes, his mouth opened. “That’s mean!”

Derek had a smile, and Stiles forgot about the mean thing. It wasn’t every day he got a smile out of Derek and all of them made him feel like a pirate finally finding the hidden treasure. In his goal to be the best of friends, the smiles were always his reward.

“I was just thinking about something, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” But Derek being Derek, he didn’t ask what it was. He kept his eyes on the telly and Stiles waited for a hint of interest or curiously. He got nothing and couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay,” he started, turning his whole body on the couch, folding his legs under him, to look at Derek. “So there’s that music festival really soon, like in two week, and I thought maybe we could go together.”

Derek looked at him for a long time, thinking without showing where his thoughts were going and it annoyed Stiles so much all the time.

“Alright,” he finally said.

A big smiled appeared on Stiles’ face.

“Really? You want to go? Because it’s two hours away in a car, and it’s the whole weekend so we’d be staying in a hotel, and hotel rooms are expensive so we would probably be sharing one and-”

“I said alright,” Derek cut him.

“Usually I go with Scott, but he said he wanted to go with Allison, said maybe we could meet them there.”

“Okay.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Do you want me to go or not?”

“Do _you_ want to go ?”

Derek didn’t answer right away and Stiles maybe he accepted only to please Stiles which, well, worked but he wanted Derek to want to go at a music festival with him. He’d be even more pleased with that.

“Yes,” Derek finally answered and he looked sincere. It was all fine for Stiles. “But we take my car.”

Stiles groaned an seemed to melt as his whole body fell on the couch.

“I’m sorry but there is not way I go out of town with your jeep. This thing is so slow and will kill us some day.”

“My jeep won’t kill us! And you’re the one that drive too quickly.”

“I don’t drive too quickly, I drive like a normal person.”

“Like you can do things like a normal person,” Stiles mumbled. “If I go in your car, my jeep will takes offence and then she’ll die on me. Or with me in it. Whatever.”

Derek rolled his eyes, sighed, his mouth to talk but Stiles added, before him. “Okay, we can take your stupidly expensive car.”

Derek’s surprised was risible. It was the first time he’d won an argument against Stiles.

“My jeep would probably crash halfway there,” Stiles admitted ashamedly.

“If it makes you happy, I might let you drive,” Derek said. “Now, can we finish that movie?”

“Are you kidding? We’ve got lots of things to plan!”

A week after, Stiles invited himself to Derek’s house for the first time in ever. He had a piece of paper in his hand that he presented as “The Big Plan” and one ticket for the festival (which was actually a neon pink bracelet and had the name of the festival on it with “it’s much funnier on the weekend!”).

Stiles took half an hour of his time to explain The Big Plan to Derek who really tried to listened but- half an hour to explain only one page? Either Stiles wrote tiny, either he was adding more in his explanations. He left, saying that he was “so ready for that!” and Derek had barely said a word.

It became all he talked about and, one day as Derek was at Stiles, he threatened to duct tape his mouth. He looked so serious Stiles didn’t talk for at least an hour. (When he talked again, though, it was still about that weekend and he couldn’t be stopped. Derek gave up on the threats.)

*

“Stiles,” someone called him. Stiles heard it distantly and he shook it off, preferring to dig into his pillow a little more.

“Stiles,” the voice called again. And it was so annoying, he only wanted to sleep forever, why couldn’t someone give him that?

“Let me alone, dad,” he muttered.

“No and I am not your dad.” The voice growled and that should have hinted him. “Stiles, you’re cuddling me.”

That made his eyes opened quite quickly. He looked at Derek under him with disbelief.

“How?”

“I don’t know. I got here to wake you up and you just grabbed me before climbing on me.” Derek didn’t look as mad as he sounded. That was reassuring.

“Why are you here anyway?”

“Music festival? The Big Plan?”

Stiles’ eyes opened wide at the realization. “Today! It’s today! What time is it, are we late?”

He jumped out of bed and Derek noticed he was fully clothed, but not with yesterday’s clothes. That meant he had put today’s clothes before going to sleep to save not even five minutes of change of clothes.

“It’s 9 in the morning and, according to The Big Plan, we aren’t late,” Derek told him.

“Oh good,” Stiles said with a smile. “Thank you for waking me up.”

“It was on The Big Plan.” For some reason, Derek insisted on saying “The Big Plan” as much as possible and Stiles loved this.

Stiles nodded with approval and looked at The Big Plan pinned to the wall.

“Okay so we have to leave in 10 minutes, are your things okay?”

“It’s in the car.”

Stiles made a face and Derek reminded him that they were taking his car “so your jeep doesn’t die.”

“I still don’t like it. She’ll be all alone for so long,” he sighed.

Derek sighed, too, but not for the same reason.

“Since you are awake and ready to go, are we leaving?”

“Almost. Just reading the plan first to be sure everything is good.”

Thirty minutes later, they were on the road, leaving Beacon Hills behind. Derek was driving and Stiles was jumping on his seat for either 1- the excitation or 2- the two coffee he had already drank. Maybe both. An hour later, Stiles had opened the radio, despite the look Derek gave him and was badly singing at all the songs.

“Come on, Derek, have some fun!” He encouraged him to sing, too.

“Hearing you is really fun.”

“You’re a big liar,” Stiles accused him. “Wonder why I like you.”

“It’s a wonder why _I_ like _you_ ,” Derek smirked.

Stiles didn’t answer that, repeating the words in his head once or twice. Or maybe more like 50 times. He was looking through the windshield, a big grin on his face.

“You’re so transparent.” Derek shook his head, grinning too.

“But you like me!”

“If I recall well, I’m the one that wanted to be friend with you. And I’m the one ready to be two hours in a car with you, let alone in an hotel room for a whole weekend. Give me some credit.”

“Only if you sing the next song with me.”

Derek sighed, rolled his eyes, showed his exasperation by all the way he could but nobody could argue about that smile he was wearing while he sang the next song with Stiles, and the next one, and the next one.

They finally arrived at the hotel they would stay for the weekend. They quickly unloaded the car, put the bags on a thing with wheels even though they had only two back packs (“The fun thing in hotel is to use these things, Derek, let me do what I want”). Once in the room, Stiles took The Big Plan out of his pocket and frown.

“What is it?” Derek wondered.

“We’re late.”

“What It’s 11am, the first band isn’t going to be there before 4pm. Let me see that.” Derek ripped The Big Plan off Stiles’ hand who protested with a “Hey “11am : Arriving at the hotel,” Derek read. “I don’t see what’s wrong.”

“It’s 11:23.”

“Are you kid-” Derek stopped, decided that he gave up. He started laughing, that sort of laugh that shakes your whole body, the one you can’t just decide to stop. Stiles looked at him in disbelief as he had never saw Derek laugh like that. When Derek finally stopped, he took The Big Plan and tore it in two, then in four, than in eight and so on, until there were only little pieces of paper, like a puzzle. “We’re here, we don’t need that. You want fun? There’s a pool in this hotel, and I’m going. You wanna come?”

After that, Stiles didn’t know if it was because of the laugh or the pool (Derek swam like a real dolphin, that was crazy) but Derek looked really happy, like he never saw him. He told himself he did it, goal accomplished. You are the best friend ever because you made him that happy.

After a stop at their room to shower and change, they put on their screaming neon pink bracelets and walked to the park where the festival was about to start. Derek said he felt like an idiot with the bracelet, Stiles was grinning too wide to answer anything. That was it, weeks of preparation was about to be worth it. Plus, Derek was with him, and he really seemed to be happy and have fun, so it was even more perfect. The only thing that missed, because it was almost tradition after few years, was Scott. Stiles sent a text to Scott who replied quickly. “Not there yet, first band we love are at 7pm” which was bullshit. Still, Scott would be there for 7pm and that could be enough for Stiles. He thought it would be enough for him, especially when there was drums out of nowhere, beating like an heartbeat, fitting his own and the show started and he turned to Derek, still grinning his cheeks would hurt before midnight and saw that Derek was grinning too. Without even thinking about it, he took Derek’s hand in his and didn’t let go until the first song was over and they had to clap. Except that Derek’s hand found his as soon as the clap stopped, warm and solid and fitting and maybe Stiles wouldn’t need Scott to be there just then. Maybe he had everything he needed.

After a whole day of too loud concerts, of scream from fans, of jumping everywhere, Stiles’ ears hurt as much as his feet, and his hand was really over warm. He thought at some point he should probably stop holding that hand, but he liked it. To be honest, he only let go of it when Scott stopped by, stayed for maybe 20 minutes before disappearing in the crowd. He took it again right after and even when they took a break of the show to eat, they barely let it go.

By midnight, the last group of the day was playing their last song and Stiles’ energy was at off (Derek made so much fun of that) but he was still jumping, trying to fight the coldness in the night. When Derek noticed how cold he actually looked, he took of his coat and put it on Stiles’ shoulders like the biggest cliché ever. Stiles smiled and whispered a thank as he was slowly warming up. To help the process, Derek took both of Stiles’ hands into his.

After the concert, they directly came at the hotel because they were both really tired. So tired Stiles didn’t even changed nor did he take off the coat. He fell asleep with his nose buried in it.

The next morning someone knocked on their door at 11am. It woke up Derek who got to the door before whoever was knocking wake up Stiles. He only hoped it wasn’t room service, he didn’t deal well with room service. He didn’t know if he was happy or not that it was Scott, only knew that it he wasn’t awake enough to be kind to him or anyone really.

“Stiles is sleeping,” he only said.

“Let’s wake him up, he said we were going to have breakfast the four of us,” Scott only answered.

“Yeah okay, you do that,” Derek replied before going in the bathroom. A second after the shower could be heard through the thin wall.

Scott made his way into the room (that wasn’t that big, really) and found Stiles hidden under the coat, under the blanker, under the pillow. The only thing of him that could be seen was his foot and Scott couldn’t not pull it. That made Stiles get up like a spring and he snapped “DEREK!” before realizing it was his best friend.

“You’re so dumb,” he said as Scott couldn’t stop laughing.

“Yeah, and what are you?” He finally replied. “I sent you a text three hours ago.”

“What time is it anyway?” Stiles reached for his phone. “I didn’t get any- Oh I got it. I was sleeping.”

“I know.”

“You’re dumber.”

“If you want. Get ready, now, we’re hungry.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and got out of bed, wondered how much was the coffee on the desk, thought he shouldn’t drink a coffee anyway because he was probably going to drink one at the restaurant. He took water instead and noticed that Scott was still watching him, and he had a weird look.

“What?”

“Is that Derek’s?” Scott asked, nodding to the coat Stiles was still wearing.

“Yeah. I was cold.”

“I thought that coat was, like, sewed to him.”

“It’s not,” Stiles replied, not understanding why Scott was making it a big deal.

Annoyed by the look on Scott’s face, he took the coat off. He wasn’t going to think about why he didn’t like to take it off. He went to his bag to take clean clothes and shoot a look to Scott who rolled his eyes before turning himself so he wouldn’t watch Stiles changes of clothes. Stiles finished to change a second before Derek came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and holy shit, Stiles might have forgot to how to breathe. Derek walked to his bag, grabbed it and disappeared into the bathroom once again, unaware of Stiles staring at him. Scott noticed, though. Of course he would.

“Dude?” he said, making Stiles snap back to reality.

“It was only because it was really unexpected.” Stiles’ reply was fast, made Scott frown harder. “I wasn’t like that yesterday when we went at the pool, I swear. It was just so unexpected.”

“The pool?”

“Yeah, the pool.” Stiles looked at Scott who noticed how red his best friend was.

“Are you in love with him?”

“Why can’t someone just appreciate a wet body without being in love with the body’s owner?”

“I saw your hands yesterday. You had his coat this morning.”

“That means nothing, we’re just friends. I’ve never thought of us as a couple.”

That was true, he never did. But it was true Scott and him never really held hand the way he and Derek had the evening before. Okay, the holding hand was strange when you thought about it, because it was for so long. But it was just so good, holding hand with Derek. And he strangely liked wearing the coat, in a way he never did when he borrowed Scott’s clothes after an unexpected sleep over. And he had watched over 50 movies since he knew Derek, probably more movies than he had watched before in his life, and maybe it was saying something too.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said. “Why did you make me realize that? I hate you!”

Before Scott could answer, Derek came out of the bathroom again, fully clothed and hair dried and Stiles didn’t look at him more than five seconds before blushing a little bit and, oh my god being in love is so not convenient, is there a way to switch that off ?

“Are we ready to go ?” Scott asked. He only received nods in response, Derek still on his ‘morning’ mode and Stiles too busy to find the off switch.

The breakfast was awkward. Stiles was extremely awkward, spilled his orange juice twice, knocked Derek’s elbow accidentally ten times before Derek slide away a little on the bench. Stiles talked and talked, thinking maybe he would forget and maybe he was making a big deal of this but he didn’t want to be in love with Derek, for two reasons at least, and they were good one, so he talked and talked but he couldn’t stop himself to look at Derek, and he wasn’t looking at him the same way, and he hated this, so he stopped looking at him but then he felt bad because he wanted to be Derek’s best friend ever and now he was just screwing everything.

They left the restaurant as soon as they were done eating, came back to the hotel, put their bracelets on their wrist again and left for the park. They had missed the first bands but they weren’t bands they wanted to see all that much so it was okay. At least, now, he didn’t feel the need to talk, because the music was so loud he could forget everything and just sing with them. He didn’t take Derek’s hand this time, though, and stayed at a reasonable distance. He felt stupid doing so.

At the end of the day, when they came back in the same coldness as the day before (Stiles had brought his coat this time, no way he was dealing with Derek’s coat now), Stiles was excited but also sad the weekend was over. He repeated his favorite moments to Derek who replied with smiles and nods, even dared to talk about his own favorite moments. In Stiles’ goal to be the best of friends, it was another victory. He cared about his goal even more, now.

At the hotel, Derek surprised him with a DVD. There was a DVD and a telly in the room, but since Derek didn’t know that, he had also brought his computer (Stiles didn’t know he owned one) and they watched on it. It was something they had done lots of time, it was familiar to Stiles. It was good.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles noticed Derek wasn’t watching it. He looked very much in his thoughts, which he never was when they were watching movies.

“You’re not watching?” Stiles asked.

“Are you in love with me?” Derek asked back, not giving Stiles any chance to forget about it a little bit more and putting a wall behind his back, trapping him.

Stiles couldn’t talk at first, only looked at Derek in disbelief.

“You heard, huh? I guess we weren’t really discrete.”

“Is it true?” Derek insisted, a serious look on his face that almost scared Stiles.

“Yeah, it’s true.”

“Good.”

“What do you-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Derek’s lips were on his own and, though he didn’t understand everything, it felt good and he leaned into it. It would be cliché to say he felt his heart growing and taking all the place it could in his body. It wouldn’t be a lie, though.

They parted and Derek was grinning so much it was probably hurting him and at the same time Stiles wanted to punch him because he looked so happy.

“Are you in love with me?” Stiles asked.

Derek smirked at that. “Do you think anyone would accept to spend two hours in a car with you if they weren’t in love with you?”

“I don’t know if that means you’re in love with me or if you just want to, like, insult me.”

“I am in love with you.” Derek insisted on the “am”. “I’ve been in love with you for a while, now.”

That surprised Stiles, though he didn’t know if it was because he never thought Derek could be in love with him or if it was because Derek had talked about his feeling, had even elaborated on them.

“Since when?” He didn’t mean to ask that.

Derek thought for a second. “I’m not sure. Maybe when you hit me with a lamp.”

“Oh my god! That was forever ago!”

Derek shrugged, like it was nothing. Like he hadn’t be friend with Stiles for months while being in love with him, which couldn’t be easy, could it ?

Stiles was the one to kissed Derek this time, and his heart did the ‘in love’ thing, and he absolutely loved that.

*

They were totally not making out in Stiles’ room in the middle of the day. They weren’t, because that would be so stupid, right?

Except they totally were. Stiles loved to make out with Derek it was the best thing ever. He also loved to watch movie with him, because it had became even more nice now, they would cuddle (Derek loved to cuddle, he always wanted to cuddle, it was like heaven) and Derek would kiss his temple and sometimes he would say yes to a romantic comedy even if he wasn’t fond of them. It was just so perfect, being with Derek, Stiles loved that and he loved Derek.

As they were making out, someone knocked on the door of Stiles’ room and Stiles shouted a “Yeah?” without thinking, too far in his ‘I love Derek so much’ bubble. The door opened and his dad walked in and Stiles remembered why it was stupid that Derek and he were making out in the middle of the day.

Stiles jumped out of his bed and said something that was probably in some cheesy movie.

“Dad, please don’t put him in jail, I love him.”

“What?” His dad shoot him a weird look and even Stiles heard himself.

The sheriff looked around, finally found Derek who was trying so hard to make himself as little as he could.

“You mean him? Why would I put him in jail? Because he’s dating my son even though I’ve never seen his face before?”

“Because it’s Derek Hale. I’m dating Derek Hale, dad,” Stiles sighed.

He waited that his dad makes the connection, tells him to never ever see him anymore because he’s crazy.

“The fire?” Stiles’ dad looked sad for a second. Stiles nodded. “We thought it was him at first, but we don’t think that anymore. We caught the responsible.”

“You did?” Derek spoke up.

“We never found you again, so we never could tell you, but we did.”

“Who?” Derek asked shyly.

“Son, it’s over.”

Derek nodded, accepting that. Stiles was just too surprised at the fact that his dad had called Derek “son.” He guessed it was a good sign, that his dad was approving of him.

“Oh my god but that means we didn’t have to hide anything!” He realized, sighing.

“Hide what, now?” His dad wondered.

“Now, you have to tell him anything,” Derek smirked that smirk Stiles hated and, in that case it meant that he wasn’t going to help him at explaining months of hidden friendship. Why did he love Derek?


End file.
